


various untitled non-Morgan/Reid drabbles

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just decided it'd be a good idea to have ALL my drabbles on here since I'm not updating my LJ anymore, so here's my non-otp drabbles. Various ratings noted, as are any trigger warnings.</p><p>ch1: laughter x2, spark, miscarriage, suicide, torture, rough<br/>ch2: maps, more, tattoos, run, secrecy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: drug use, alcohol abuse, miscarriage, suicide attempt, torture, gore, character death, rough sex
> 
> yikes hahaha

**beautifulxmesses - Prentiss/Reid - laughter**

***

Some times, once Prentiss starts laughing, she can’t stop. It's infectious and even when Spencer tries his hardest, he can't help but join in. There are nights he purposefully triggers it - the back of her right knee is nearly foolproof - because he knows they need it. Tonight, they needed it and as their laughter fills the air, he knows they're going to be alright.

*****

 **latxcvi - Hotch/Morgan - laughter**  
tag to: 4x1 (Mayhem)

***

The drive home from New York is somewhat tense until Derek cracks a joke about onions and it surprises a laugh out of Hotch. Derek feels incredibly pleased with himself because with everything that happened in the past few days, he would have considered pulling a smile out of his boss to be a victory. And yeah, their discussion stays on a surface level for the last two hours of the trip, but Derek’s perfectly content to put up with a more than few playful jabs as long as it keeps Hotch from focusing on everything that’s gone wrong.

*****

**yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic - Reid/Ethan - the spark is still there**

***

Sitting in a New Orleans jazz bar, watching his former lover play, he knows it’s still there. Their connection hasn’t faded with time, even though they both acknowledge that their intense chemistry is also volatile. Even if they hadn’t known it, it certainly proved itself to be true later that night in Ethan’s loft.

Ethan insists Spencer take “one last hit” of dilaudid with him before he takes Spencer roughly from behind, a hand buried deep in his hair. It could have been the dilaudid running through his brain, but he couldn’t quite find it in him to mind that Ethan was rougher than usual or that he’d end up with more than a few bruises in the morning.

As soon as they’d finished, they were fighting yet again. Spencer was still a little too high and well fucked to fully understand how they’d gotten into a screaming match, not to mention what exactly they were fighting about.

Thankfully, this was a pattern Spencer knew; he knew that he needed to get dressed before Ethan threw him out, that Ethan would call him weeks later, drunk or stoned, to apologize, and that, as always, he’d always forgive Ethan.

*****

 **emotionalfriend - reid/ethan**  
warnings: miscarriage, alcohol abuse

***

They hadn't expected Ethan to get pregnant, but he'd promised Spencer he'd immediately stop drinking. When Ethan miscarried, Spencer had chalked it up to the higher likelihood of men miscarrying until he went to pour himself a drink and there were three nearly empty bottles that hadn't been there before.

*****

 **ladykatiekay - garcia/reid**  
warning: suicide attempt

***

Anti-depressants only went so far. Reid knew that. But as he stared down at Garcia in the hospital after a suicide attempt? He couldn't help wondering just how little they'd been working.

*****

 **emotionalfriend - reid/maeve**  
warnings: torture, gore, character death

***

It's all her fault, Maeve thinks as she watches Spencer being beaten to a pulp right in front of her. Blood trickles from his nose and he tries to smile at her as if that'll reassure her. A sickening thud sounds through the warehouse as her stalker hits his skull one too many times. It's gruesome, something out of her worst nightmare. There's not even a sad smile, just a monster walking towards her with Spencer's brain matter spattered on his skin.

*****

 **emotionalfriend - reid/ethan**  
warnings: rough sex

***

Spencer didn't know when rough sex with Ethan had become soothing, but as he pushed Ethan up against a wall and fucked into him with just a little less lube than was ideal, Spencer felt at home. The "oh god, yes" that Ethan hissed reminded him that he wasn't alone. Spencer dug his fingers into Ethan's hips, pushing down day old bruises. "Faster," Ethan encouraged, thrusting back as much as he could with such little leverage.

When finally Ethan came, Spencer's teeth were clenched on his shoulder.


	2. prompted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual abuse and self-injury references, mentions of drug use

**yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic - reid/maps - tracing contours**

***

At work, touching her feels more like a pat on the shoulder and tracing her state lines like an accidental brush between two lovers.

At home, his fingers running across her mountains makes his breath stutter and feeling her worn edges makes his blood sing. It’s only like this here. a place free of judgment and where no one’s life is on the line.

Some might not understand, but it’s just like any other lovers that work together; his just happens to be a map.

*****

**yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic - prentiss/seaver - just one more night**

***

Ashley knows her tickets to London are for tomorrow evening, though Emily hasn’t told her yet. While she’s not entirely sure how she feels about it (what does it say about Emily’s belief in her profiling skills? why hasn’t she told her? why wasn’t she asked to go?), Ashley pushes it down; she’s not about to tell Emily to stop moving against her. Instead, she’ll memorize the way Emily moans when she shoves her hand down Emily’s pants and the way Emily tastes when her mouth is right up against Emily’s clit.

Later, when Ashley comes, she’s certain, just like she is about the tickets, that this is Emily’s version of an apologetic goodbye. It’s more of a goodbye than Ashley got last time and she won’t be ashamed by how much of herself she puts into it.

*****

 **queerhazeleyes - morgan - tattoos, covering scars**  
cw: sexual abuse and self-injury references

***

Derek gets his first tattoo his freshman year of college, “freedom” written across his lower back. Even though he gets a lot of well-natured teasing from his teammates for having a “tramp stamp,” he picked that spot for a reason, one he’d never tell a soul.

The second one comes after his knee heals up. Maybe it’s strange to get the comedy tragedy masks seeing as he doesn’t act on stage, but Derek feels like a fraud and an actor often enough in real life that it seems to fit. He tells himself the spider’s web is for style instead of symbolizing how trapped he feels by it.

Derek’s been a cop for a few years when he gets his father’s initials on his left shoulder, right over the earliest scars he made as a teenager. The tattoo artist warns him that even though they’re thin, it might hurt more and they might not take the ink as well. He doesn’t care; a symbol of the two major reasons he became a cop is worth far more than a little pain.

The lion tattoo on his right shoulder is a much needed reminder of how tough he’s had to fight to get so far and he’s come farther than he’d ever dreamed. While Derek’s been drawing the design since college, it finally feels like it’s time to put it on his body the week after he’s been accepted into the BAU.

There’s more than a few times that Derek considers getting a tattoo on his upper thighs, but after confronting Buford and the four years of counseling that follow, his need to cover the scars there subsides. He’s acknowledged the pain they represent and that turns out to be enough.

*****

**yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic - seaver/todd (prentiss/todd) - morning run**

***

When they first met, Jordan didn’t know that Seaver had been working with the same BAU team that she once had. To Jordan, she was just a young agent, anxious to be accepted by her team, who happened to turn up at the gym around the same time Jordan tended to. Seaver’s the one who suggests changing it up, that running in the crisp spring air would be beneficial.

Now that they’re in the habit, she can’t disagree.

Obviously, there’s times they skip; working for the FBI has the downside of sometimes having to cancel things you are really looking forward to.

Today is different. An agent was killed the night before, an agent Jordan wishes she could have one more conversation with, an agent she cared for far too much. Except it’s Seaver that calls her, saying one of her teammates died, barely able to get out the words between sobs.

It stings in a way Jordan can’t describe.

Their next run is a week later and that’s when she tells Seaver exactly why she understands. The catharsis in finally telling someone is unimaginable, especially after the week she’s had.

Jordan takes over Emily’s role in Seaver’s life. She knows what it’s like to be new, to want the approval of those specific people, and it’s the only way to make up for all the mistakes she made with the lover who got away.

*****

 **lilijuliet - "the fetish of secrecy begins, for isn't it touch alone that changes you?" - elle/reid**  
cw: mentions of drug use

***

Getting a letter with his return address knocks the air from Elle’s lungs. Maybe if she didn’t know them better, she’d wonder how the hell they got her new address after so many moves, but she’s watched Garcia at work, so it’s pretty obvious how he got it.

All the letter says, in his familiar chicken-scratch handwriting, is “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

She’s pretty sure she knows what he might be talking about, but it’s a puzzle all the same. Sure, Reid’s got a lot that he’d hold against himself, even if she doesn’t blame him, but Elle’s not sure exactly what he’s apologizing for and “I didn’t know” doesn’t add much in the way of context clues. Maybe he feels bad about their relationship, but she’s the one who shut him out and she’s the one who left without even a glance back. Plus, what didn’t Reid know?

So maybe it’s about her PTSD or her drinking or the case or the unsub she shot in cold blood, all of which are things she doesn’t like to think about.

The only reason the letter gets filed in a desk drawer instead of the trash is because sometimes seeing his handwriting is comforting and she can’t give that up.

***

Elle never wanted to be back in D.C. except now she is for a conference and it makes her skin crawl. Before she knows it, she’s dialed his number, the only one seared in her mind. They meet at their favorite coffee shop by his apartment before walking to his place.

When Reid slips off her blouse, she freezes, suddenly remembering her scar. He hadn’t seen it before, she wouldn’t let him, but he doesn’t linger, moving on to more important things like the button of her jeans.

Getting rid of his clothes was always harder - “too many layers papi,” she’d told him and he’d just laughed - and that hasn’t changed, so she almost doesn’t notice them. She tries not to respect him by not lingering as well, but she knows she fails. Reid gives her a sad shrug and moves to put back on his shirt, but she stops him, kisses him, lets him know without words that it’s okay.

***

Their addictions bind them and she no longer needs to know exactly what his letter means; she knows the answer every time she sees her scar in the mirror.


End file.
